gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warriors
Pirates... Pirates... Pirates..... Would Could We Do Without 'em ''Chapter 1 - Who Be The Warriors? The Warriors were a vast gang that conquered the world and this be their story! '''Captain Landazar - The Forbidden Leader Of The Crew' First Mate Scorpio - A Quiet but Vile member who has a secret... Untold Gertrude - A lovely Princess who's destiny was Ruined by the EITC, now she be one of us Mutt - A wise but playful crew member who seems never to care about the situation The Rest Of The Crew - What do you think? - PIRATES! It was a calm late afternoon. A Young girl named Gertrude who had a Dream of becoming A great Caribbean Singer. One Day Will Turner the man she worked for said " Im off for my break " he said. " Go ahead" she said back to him. a couple of minute while she was sweeping the floor an EITC Guard and 2 guards behind him open the doors of the shack and pointed their guns at her!. " Lets go Miss!" he said strongly. They cuffed, and arrested her. Her brother was very drunk that night coming home. He would always say goodnight to her. He opened the door of her room and Didn't see her. He searched around the house and didn't see her. Eventually he fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up he remembered what happened. He went into town and asked the local Newswriter woman do ask about a Gertrude Romona. She said she was put in jail by the EITC. He Said " I know what to do about it " ''Chapter 2 - Request Of The Crew'' Mutt had been a man who knew the island of Port Royal. He would always have friends from on the streets behind boxes hiding from the Navy or the EITC. From the tales he heard, The EITC have gone nuts with Conquering the world. But he's knowns a man who was a old member of a Certain crew... A Crew that had been untold for years, and still not. But this crew had better cannons than 100 Navy Goliaths!!. But where to find them? Going to the right of the island, the streets got quieter, but in a little man About 5 foot 8 inches tall would be flipping a coin in front of a tree with a big ostrich hat WAY too big for him. Mutt hardly knew the guy but he knew enough to begin with. He went up to the guy Err my mistake, looked DOWN at the guy and said " You heard of the crew ". " Yea..... What have you heard mate". Nobody said anything for a few seconds "You know how to contact the crew Eh?. Because my sister is in Jail And she needs to get out The EITC deal is out of Control" he said " I know mate, And i can help you.. Just show me the pouch in your pocket " The man said looking at his pocket. Mutt dropped the pouch with 25 coins in it. " I'm gonna need a flag, and a Gun " He said.. And it was all done and simple. Later that evening Fort Charles was having a party. Where The Governor and Commander were having tea on top of the Fort. "Would you like a spot of tea Gov'na?" He would always say. But then out of the murky waters came a long big ships with torn red sails. Nobody noticed it incoming. But it didn't take long for the cannon shot. It hit the soldier walking in front of the Governor. They quickly jumped, and the fort was being ambushed, and Port Royal was being Invaded! ''Chapter 3 - Escape Route The cannons of the ship woke up Gertrude as they cannoned holes into the Wall of the jail. Mutt being the only soul running the wrong way was nearly pushed back by The Folks of Port Royal. As they ran one way, Mutt ran for the docks. As Gertrude saw the hole in the wall she tried to step out but fell on the rocks. She saw Mutt try to run to the docks. She didn't think it was him but she tried to save whoever it was. She ran faster as what was Port Royal became fire pits and broken cement chunks all over the Big Island. She Ran on the docks and turned Mutt around. The stared at each other and Mutt said " Come With me!" They leaped in the water right when another cannon erupted right on the docks. Soon Fort Charles was defenceless. But The escape wasn't over. As A crew member with a long thick beard looked over to the swimming folks. Mutt Screamed " Its Me Mutt!" He quickly got a rope and brought them up The Crew Carefully gave them a blanket and seat. But they moved away from the Tall... the brave Landazar. He was wearing a small but heavy golden bandanna, a Black thin vest with buckles and chains on it, a long white and mustard long puffy shirt, and big brown dirty boots. " So... Your The ones who are looking for ''Freedom?" He said Gertrude Shivered But said " Yes" Landazar stared at them then walked away. The crew were trying to sail away from the Island. " You might wanna grab a cannon Sir Mutt" Said a running crew member. Mutt leaped out of his seat and said " Stay here " And He ran off. Gertrude didn't know is she was good or bad now. It was Questionable.... But She Knew Everyone was gonna be ok ''Chapter 4 - No Way Outta Here'' The Crew was working to get the ship moving. Once they came out of the Midst of the Island They saw a ship Bigger than theirs come out. With 24 Cannons they knew it would be a Task.. But nothing to hard. They loaded their cannons when the Captain of the ship looked closely at the Captain who chewed a toothpick and spit it out. Right When it happened Cannons were shot, The ship was Off Balanced and Already were crew members abandoning the ship. As More cannons came crushing through the unstable wood of the ship, The captain eventually was running for his life. But then a cannon struck him in the back and he was knocked out cold. The Ship's Windows fell together and shattered into the Water, The ship eventually sinking into the water. Gertrude and Mutt were amazed how they did that! The night eventually passed as Landazar Steering his sleeping crew through the horizen from the Island. Later that day While Gertrude and Mutt walked around the shipped amazed to see how fat the crewed worked. Landazar came up with a young boy around gertrude's age. Landazar Said " Mates I want you to meet my First Mate Scorpio " Scorpio didn't answer either one of them saying Hi. " See Scorpio is a very silent young lad i wouldn't wanna get fighsty with him he's vile as well. Gertrude eye's look as if there was a crystal in here eye.. She had a crush on Scorpio. " I Must be heading to my room now " He said walking away from The Crew. "ALRIGHT GENTS HAIL AWAY TO REDSAIL BAY WE WILL BE MAKING PORT FOR THE RUM CELLAR" He said walking to the ship. Gertrude walked up to the top of the ship she looked at the stairs and saw a telescope. She picked it up and looked as far as she could in it. Mutt was working on a cannon and looked around at her. She saw Gertrude go to Landazar and tell him something, he was too far away from knowing what they were saying. As Mutt was polishing a cannon he said to him self " Free eh?, Shes free all right!" ''Chapter 5 - The Forest Of Nightmares'' It was later around noon time when the sun was blazing at the ship while they were walking on the sand of the beach which was completely white. Once they came into the shade with the long big trees came around they weren't dying of heat. Mutt was walkking around and saw a small entrance with a long thin dirt path around it. He yelled to the crew to come look, and they followed him. The came across a big gap with a bridge hald bilt. It had no railing and just a long wood path with it built 45 feet under. Nobody dared to look over the edge. Landazar and Mutt walked slowly on the small platfrom. The Hole crew fit in the little platform. Than i rope swung right through the wood and caught everyone in a rope trap The swung and barely broke the rope. The looked at a long tree hanging over the gap. Landazar said " Ugh, Mutt you got us into this and now" Right before he finished his sentence a bird swooped up and screamed like crazy " Out of here..." he said sighing. It took a while for Mutt to think of an Idea. Then He started pushing down on the Crew members. " PUSH" he said. Everyone thought he was crazy at first but then they heard a snap in the rope. Eventually the fell right out of the rope and fell into the water. Surprisingly the water was deeper than what they thought. Some crew members fell farther away then others but were able to come near. They eventually found a small crystal cave. They all met up there. Then they found large but thin rocks with holes through the middle with ice and rum in it. Landazar put his head through the cold smelly rock. " So this is the famous rum cavern" He said that echoed through the cave. "Well Gents, get your''' bags ready" Said mutt. They eventually got busy. Then Gertrude was walking slowly when Scorpio came out of nowhere and said " Want a drink " and laughed. Gertrude was relieved it was just him. "Aren't you a quiet guy" She said smiling. "Im always in the mood" he said '''grinning at her. All The rum was collected and the headed through the lake onto the beach and to the ship. "ALIGHT MEN NEXT STOP.... GOLDEN WATER PALACE" he said laughing while holding rum Chapter 6 - Back To Port Royal Back at port royal. Fort Charles was maybe the only thing standing, while soldiers were sweeping up a sand storm which seemed to be a disaster. The Guards were walking through the fort and to the governer. "Goodevening" they both said. " Sir, We are getting as much information as we know about the Invasion we have a man who has a clue who REQUESTED this attack". " Send him in" he said softly. Then the big chained doors slammed open as the small man with the big hat came in with his hands cuffed. " Well hello... Now please tell me what do u know from this attack". "I know who planned it, a man named Mutt, the guy was a swashbuckler and thought it all was gonna go fine but i knew we were in for something too big. "Well Thank you, but who are they?" He said staring at him kindly but with his eyes angrily. "The Crew their called, a bunch of well cannoned Pirates looking to stop the EITC from their Quest. The guard behind him said with a low voice " What was the deal for you to make a fake contact with the crew?". The man put Mutt's pouch with than 25 coins in it. It was all clear now... Mutt was tricked.. And The EITC had proof Chapter 7 - A Mermaid's Target ( A Lonely Swashbuckler ) It wa late night. A Wooden lighthouse stood on a small island with a small rock path up to the door. The Ship stopped to sleep in the lighthouse. They went on boats. And then out of nowhere a mermaid came out of the ship. "Hello Boys". One crew member leaned over the ship but anyone but his hand on his chest and said " No! its a mermaid!!". The Mermaid stared at him and laughed.. " Me? No" she said smiling and laughing. Then he stoped and Grinned. Then Mutt on the Island looked at the Mermaid and them chatting and screamed " DONT MOVE" The mermaid looked and was shot by Mutt's Musket then under the water more mermaids came to attack "RUN!" He said Then Mermaids came up and took a crew member down while they tried to run away Then They fired a Cannonball from a cannon in the Lighthouse. The Looked around for more mermaids.... They were gone... the Looked for the 4 crew members they sent... They Were gone. They crew was shortned But still strong and vast. Then in the lighthouse they heard a snooring noise. They looked back at the wall while they were putting back the boat, musket and cannon they saw an old big guy. Then Landazar said with amazement " SMUTHREN! " He woked up in fear " Is that you landazar " he said with his eyes wide open " Ah goodness were have you been" Landazar said hugging him! "Well My old crew dumped me on this tiny island, must be joining your scallywag guild eh?". "Welcome aboard, you can take helm.. if your awake" He said laughing Mutt was amazed how they found each other ''Chapter 8 - The Race To Golden Waters! '' The EITC Executive Was Mozing allong the path to Golden Water City but not in time to beet The Crew. The Next day they came to shore. The cave entrance was a big rock formation. With an old tale writing on it. Mutt and Landazar had trouble with it. Then Smutheren put out his hand and said a phrase that opened the door " El Spuizzai" and the Doors opened. The crew rushed in the cave thinking of all the legends who never came in here. They came to a dead end. With Smutheren, Mutt and Landazar in front, The Crew in the Middle, and Scorpio Gertrude and his young crew mates in the back They knew what was upon them. They came to a dirt scented with a rock walkway to the side that was a ramp that brought them down. One Of the Crew members looked up and pointed his finger to the golden Rock . He ran up then Landazar screamed " Dont ". Nothing happened then. Out of the walls came skeletons with swords. "ATTACK" Said Smutheren And Landazar. Everyone was fighting Gertrude and Scorpio too. Gertrude was trying to hide, but couldn't run away from the violence. He watched Scorpio and his friends look at each other and leave the battle. She Wanted to go with them but saw her brother get his arm sliced. She screamed " NO" took a sword from the ground then was attacking the skeletons. Landazar was chopping off heads of the Skeletons when Smutheren was injured He kneeled down to him but had to keep fighting. Soon most skeleton were gone. "HEEVE, HO" Said EITC Soldiers ready to go into the cave with their muskets" Then Scorpio and his friends ran out. Then Stopped right out at the entrance, then The Commander gave an anger look. Mutt Was limping on the ground and then a crew member picked him up and said " Take the Golden Necklace,... it can reverse time!. Take it. The battle continued Mutt tried to walk but caught into another fight with a skeleton. Then Everyone stopped fighting, The skeletons sunk into the sand ground and the walls broke open, The EITC were on there knees in order with guns pointed at the crew And the commander pointing his sword. "Never" Said mutt wearing the Golden Chain. It was silence and then he close his eyes and then a golden flash went through the air.. Mutt went back in time Chapter 9 - Conclusion Mutt was back leaving the bar from days ago. He saw no ship, no short guy with the hat, and no EITC in the streets. He went to his house, he knew what happened with the crew, nobody else did. He went up to Gertrude's bed. Opened the door she was there like he planned. Then he felt inside his shirt... And He Still had the Necklace.. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO